Twilight's Revelations
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Alice Cullen is about to learn that her world is about to be changed as well as one of her brothers and not see it coming even with her gift. The cause...one Harry James Potter! HP/EC love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series and Twilight Saga since they have their own respectable authors: J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's Note: **This is my second story that is a crossover between the Harry Potter/Twilight series and hope that you guys will be interested in it. The story will be somewhat **Alternate** but otherwise I will try to keep in track of having the same time line for both of the books/movie lines. Harry will be a true vampire when he turns around 17 and he will find out how it came to be later through his mother's lineage.

**Pairings: **Harry/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Draco/Jacob, Esme/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Remus/Sirius, Lucius/Severus, Fred/George, Charlie/Bill and Luna/Seth.

*Although, I love Isabella Swan, I will most likely make her a bitch/against in this story and that Jacob will not be siding with Bella and most likely will have a truce/friendship with Edward. Also, Teddy is going to be both Remus' and Sirius' true son in my story instead of what is in the book. Plus, I don't like the fact that Remus married Tonks and Sirius had to die in the 5th book, though that is my opinion. :P

**Summary: **Alice Cullen's life before she was turned into a vampire has been somewhat of a mystery to everyone, even her husband Jasper. Though she will soon realize that her life was completely different then what she had thought or found and even more mind boggling then she will soon realize. But as soon as one Harry James Godric Ravencroft Potter-Black enters the picture and begins living in the town of Forks, Washington, Harry will soon bring a revelation of Alice's past and a life changing of pure happiness for one Edward Cullen forever. But things aren't always easy when a relationship of the worst kind gets in the way.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!"-Normal talking

**":Blah!: :Blah!: :Blah!:"-Parseltongue speaking**

_'Blah! Blah! Blah!'-Inner thoughts thinking_

~(o)~ ~(o)~ ~(o)~ ~(o)~ ~(o)~

Harry Potter couldn't believe what he just found out. At the moment, he was sitting in a private room in Gringotts Wizarding Bank after talking with his family goblin which was none other than Griphook about his inheritance. He sat in complete silence thinking about what he just learned after Griphook left the room to give him some time alone to process things. He was feeling so many different emotions that his mind was trying to process everything clearly, one at a time.

But the three things that was overruling Harry's emotions at that very moment in time was of pure hatred, loathing and disgust toward one person.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry just found that so many things have been kept from him and the fact that the man who has been calling himself as his mentor and who he has been trusting in the past seven years have been nothing but another evil person who was hiding behind his ever twinkling eyes and grandfatherly demeanor.

The documents that was gripped tightly in Harry's left fingers listed so many information of his assets, possessions, his parent's will statements, with-drawings of money in the past several years and many important things that mostly shocked his very core. Though out of everything else, the top most shocking news was the fact that he had a sister, a younger twin sister who was never found until that very same day.

On the other hand, there was a moving photo attached to the savior's right hand that showed a picture of two beautiful babies at the tender age of twelve months happily smiling.

The picture showed James Potter and Lily Potter nee Ravencroft holding both the twins respectively, though if someone was to tell them apart, was a whole different matter since both the babies were hard to tell of who is who.

The only times that both the family friends of the Potters, who are Sirius Black and Remus Black nee Lupin, knew the gender of the children is if their nappies have been changed, otherwise no one can really tell the twins apart. Not even Remus' furry friend could figure out who is who since both the scents of the children were quite similar to the werewolf, but then again, to him the scents also had a slight difference that Moony sometimes can pick up. Harry smelled of jasmine, chocolate, and fresh rain, while Alice was the same with the exception of smelling like lilies.

Plus, the birth certificates that was in Harry's hand were of proof that such a thing is true and it stated that Harry James Godric Ravencroft Potter and Alice Lillian Rowena Ravencroft Potter were both born on the same day on July 31st 1980. It confirmed that after the attack on the Potters in Godric's Hollow, a misguided and broken portkey that suddenly took one Alice Potter's life to another timeline, during the attack, 79 years back into the past of 1901.

Since James had Alice downstairs with him before Voldermort arrived at Godric's Hollow, he put a necklace that was made to be a portkey around Alice's neck to take her to her godfathers. James didn't know that when Voldermort had barged inside their home that the force of the blast of the spell that the Dark Lord used somehow made the portkey change Alice's destination to go off course and sent her elsewhere in a different time. Leaving the event that happened on Hollows eve to come about with Voldermort being defeated by Harry alone and Harry was then sent off to live with the most horrible people he has ever known, the Dursleys.

Harry was really in great turmoil inside his heart and mind. He never would have thought that he'd actually have a family member left in the world. Someone who he can take of and maybe have the same act in return. He was elated and truly happy for the first time after thinking that he had really lost both his godfathers. But after finding out what Dumblefuck had hid from him, he soon found that it was not true. That they were both clearly alive for the past two years. His parent's had also willed that in no circumstances was he to be ever left or given to the Dursleys in the first place but thanks to one manipulative bastard of a headmaster of Hogwarts, he had lived 15 years of his abusive life in the hands of such muggle families.

He also found out that the two things Dumbledore didn't know of his family were of his twin sister's birth and the fact that Lillian Evans came from and was born as a pureblood family of the Ravencroft. She was given to the Evans family due to keeping her safe from enemies and by having her be used because of her powers.

The Ravencroft families were mostly wiped out except for the two heirs which now only consisted of Harry and his twin sister, Alice. Harry found out through the letter of his parent's that the Evans had taken in his mother through an unbreakable bond that even if Petunia had tried to squeal on Lily, it wouldn't work and her memories has already been wiped off the fact that Lily was not really her sister. Only Lily's adopted parents knew the truth until Lily was told on her 17th birthday about her true heritage.

Harry noted that the secrets of such great importance have only been passed to his two godfathers, who kept a vow of silence that was unbreakable thanks to his mother. He was manipulated by Dumbledore to think that Sirius had died in his fifth year and Remus was killed in an Order mission when in truth, both the men were safe and sound in a whole different country and their memories wiped off thinking that their last cub was dead.

He was going to make a decision right then and there. He was going to leave England and find his two godfathers that was living somewhere in the town of Forks, Washington in the United States. Griphook has told him that the spell that kept Remus and Sirius in the last two years has been broken when Harry came into his inheritance. After realizing that the headmaster of Hogwarts was the one to do it, they had immediately remembered what has taken place before they were put under the spell that Albus Dumbledore had put them in. They had both contacted Griphook to ask for Harry's documentation of passport and anything else he needs to be able to cross another country.

The feeling of being so relieved that he can have Sirius and Remus back in his life was really overwhelming for him. Not only that, he found that he had a sister to take care of. The only thing he has to do is if both his godfather's remember Alice and to see if they can help him find her whereabouts.

After Griphook came back to his office, Harry asked a few more questions and told Griphook that whatever Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger took from him should be taken back in any way of form until he gets back every penny they have stolen. The betrayal of Harry's two best friends was a horrible big blow that he couldn't handle because he thought that they been true friends in the end but finding out that they had only been paid by Dumblefuck to pretend to be his friends had hurt him greatly.

When it comes down to it, Harry didn't really care about them anymore because his happiness is about to be given to him by seeing Remus' and Sirius' faces again and a sister he will not stop to look for until he finds her. The only clue that Griphook has told him is that his sister will also be a vampire and that she was already in the United States.

As Harry walked out of Gringotts Wizarding Bank with a bounce on his steps and a huge smile on his beautiful and handsome face thinking that he couldn't wait until he gets to Forks, Washington to finally see the only family who has ever really loved him.

_'Well, Forks town of Washington in the U.S., here I come!' _Harry thought happily as he whistled and apparated back to The Leaky Cauldron to get ready.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I hope that you guys liked it and that I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to let me know by PM-ing me anytime. There will be more information on Harry's inheritance in the next chapter so that if some of you guys got confused, don't worry, I will explain more clearly in the second chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to give some special thanks to the following people who has graciously given me their thoughts of the first chapter of this story by reviewing. I would also like to acknowledge the people who had also placed my stories in their alert lists, favorite lists, author's lists and etc…Thanks So Much! :P

I would like to give my special _**THANKS**_ to**:**

**Izzyisme92: **Don't worry, I know how you feel about the lists of people who has been used too many times in other people's story of betrayals against Harry. But I have to admit that how I see it, those people are the type of people who are not only manipulative, but also easily swayed just to get the loots/money for their petty selfish reasons. I mean, I just think that everyone uses _them _because the likeliness that if the people who would easily turn and go against Harry is them.

I don't like the fact that Dumbledore could have done so many things to help Harry and prevent shit from happening to him…come on, the things he has experienced is called…ABUSE! Right? Besides, I just tell it how it is in my P.O.V. or how I see it when I read the books. Also, I think that they are prune to be jealous (Ron) and think that they know everything (Hermione). Plus, I do like Ginny but the way how things were written about her just didn't really appeal to me much.

Molly, I think has a big heart but I can picture her being so overbearing and thinking that the best thing that can happen is marrying off her only daughter to the "Famous" savior of the wizarding world. Hahaha…there, I've said enough of why I thought it be natural to use _them_ as examples. Though I'm sure that you might already feel the same way about _them_.

**Candinaru25: **LOL! I know right? I would let you go get 'em if I could. But don't worry, the fun stuff will begin soon enough for the people who have betrayed Harry and leaving him alone to fend for himself in the last two years and taking away the only two people who had ever loved him.

**Mickey: **Thanks. I hope that you will still keep reading and be interested in my story whenever I update a new chapter.

**Njferrell: **Don't worry my friend, the people who had the nerve to steal away many of Harry's fortune and valuable things will soon be brought back. Unfortunately for the people who I mentioned as betrayals, they will most likely regret the fact that they did such a thing in the first place because Harry will not be standing by alone on getting back at them for he will have some of the smartest and most cunning people for reinforcements and to help him on exacting his revenge. :)

Plus, getting back at people in the most unlikely time or place in a most unpredictable move is the best revenge. I'm glad that you liked that I made Harry and Alice as twins. I couldn't help it because I haven't really come across any fictions that has them as twins. But the fact that Harry and Alice mostly have the same features of black hair, stature (although Harry can be taller) and it was said that James had hazel eyes made it even more somewhat real that Alice could have been related to Harry in someway.

That is why I couldn't help but finally write a story of my own because I thought it was interesting. Plus, the reactions it would get from the rests of the Cullen family as well as the people that didn't know about Alice besides Remus and Sirius that Harry has a twin sister.

**Roberthal1: **Thanks. I'm so glad that you're anticipating for my next update.

**Brabra31: **I want to say Thanks. I will try to update as soon as I can.

**BriJusLuvrr: **Thank You! I'm glad that you like my story.

**PhoenixBlaze8: **Thank You! I'm glad to know that I'm writing something good. :)

**Demon-bayblader: **Thanks for loving my story. I really appreciate it and hope that you continue to read it and let me know what you think. :)

**Warning: **I forgot to mention on the first chapter that the story is going to have many **Male x Male relationship** type and that whoever feels uncomfortable on reading such stories, then I highly suggest that you shouldn't go any further for your own safe of mind.

~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~

After packing up and looking over his things to make sure that he had everything and wouldn't forget anything else for his departure, Harry finally relaxed on a soft chair near the bed he was currently staying and renting in, in the Leaky Cauldron.

He had a second chance to glance over the documents that was spread out on the table again that showed him what he inherited, the businesses that his family owned and the finances as well. The following documents showed what he had gained after talking with Griphook earlier because the inheritance was also split with his twin sister, Alice.

**:: Harry James Godric Ravencroft Potter & Alice Lillian Rowena Ravencroft Potter ::**

**:: Heirs of ::**

_Rightful Heir of Lillian Savana Calisto Ravencroft_

_Rightful Heir of James Alexander Godric Cyrus Potter_

_Rightful Heir of Lord Ravencroft_

_Rightful Heir of Lord Merlin_

_Rightful Heir of Godric Gryffindor_

_Rightful Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Second Rightful Heir of Sirius Black_

_Second Rightful Heir of Salazar Slytherin _

**:: Heirs of Title ::**

_Lord & Lady Ravencroft_

_Lord & Lady Potter_

_Lord & Lady Merlin_

_Lord & Lady Gryffindor_

_Lord & Lady Ravenclaw_

**:: Vaults ::**

_Potter Family Vault (Harry's & Alice's)_

_Potter Vault (Harry's & Alice's)_

_Ravencroft Family Vault (Harry's and Alice's)_

_Ravencroft Vault (Alice's)_

_Ravencroft Weaponry Vault (Harry's)_

_Gryffindor Family Vault (Harry's & Alice's)_

_Gryffindor Vault (Harry's)_

_Gryffindor Weaponry Vault (Alice's)_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault (Harry's & Alice's)_

_Ravenclaw Vault (Alice's)_

_Ravenclaw's Hall of Mystic Vault (Alice's)_

_Merlin's Mystical Artifacts Vault (Harry's)_

_Merlin's Family Vault (Harry's and Alice's)_

_Merlin's Vault (Harry's)_

**:: Properties ::**

_Ravencroft Castle- Located in Greece_

_Ravencroft Mansion- Located in Greece_

_Ravencroft Penthouses- Located in New York, California, & Maine_

_Potter Mansion- Located in England_

_Potter Villas- Located in California, New York, Washington, & Hawaii_

_Potter Cottages- Located in California & Nevada_

_Godric's Hollow- Located in England_

_Marauder's Mansion- Located in Ireland_

_¾ of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry School- Located in Europe_

_Gryffindor Castle- Located in Rome_

_Gryffindor Mansion- Located in Rome_

_Ravenclaw Mansion- Located in Spain_

_Ravenclaw Villa- Located in Italy_

_Merlin's Castle- Located is UNKNOWN_

_Merlin's Mansion- Located is UNKNOWN_

_Merlin's Estates- Located is UNKNOWN_

_Merlin's Cabin- Located is UNKNOWN_

_Merlin's House- Located is UNKNOWN_

_Slytherin Mansion- Located in Spain_

_Slytherin House- Located in Transylvania_

_Shrieking Shack- Located in London_

***Note- These properties legally belong to Harry and Alice Potter due to having no other living relative within both families. Under no circumstances are these documents to be shown to anyone but our rightful Heirs and by our most trusted family goblin, Griphook. Both our children have the rightful decisions of splitting the properties however they want. **_Signed by James and Lillian Potter._

**:: Businesses Owned ::**

_Zonko's Joke Shop_

_Honeydukes Sweetshop_

_½ of The Daily Prophet_

_½ of St. Mungo's_

_½ of The of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

_½ of The Department of Unspeakables_

_½ of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_½ of The Department of Mysteries_

_½ of The Department of Defense_

_½ of The Department of Magical Creatures_

_½ of The Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_½ of The Department of Magical Games and Sports_

_½ of Hogwarts _

_½ of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_

**:: Withdrawals from the following Accounts ::**

***Note- Due to the following accounts that has been accessed by one Albus Dumbledore since 1982 has been opened without blood drawn needed because of a Vault Key. It was stated by a confirmation letter addressing that Albus Dumbledore was the current Magical Guardian of one Harry James Potter due to the incapacitation of one Sirius Black being in Azkaban's Wizarding Prison. While the other Vaults of the family has never been available for access due to the secrecy of the highest regards and needing the Heir(s) blood itself and can only be opened is if the Heir(s) have been seen face to face by the family goblin of the Potters to be opened. **_Signed by Griphook, The Potter's Family Goblin._

_Potter Family Vault: The total amount taken out- $85,945,827 galleons, $33,559,210 knuts, and $678,264 sickles _

_Potter Vault: The total amount taken out- $59,894,278 galleons, $48,256,753 knuts, and $804,718 sickles_

**~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~**

Harry was glad that he had already shown his shock when he first met up privately with Griphook that afternoon. He didn't know whether to faint or cry and even laugh hysterically now because he was basically filthy rich. But put that aside, he was also livid at the same time after finding out that both his money and heirlooms has been taken, stolen and withdrawn for so many years now thanks to one man.

Harry shook his head before thinking that it didn't matter right now because his happiness that his godfathers were both alright and that he had a sister was greatly out weighing his mood. So he let the thought of one manipulative old coot go back into the back of his mind as well as others.

He couldn't wait to tell his godfathers about what had happen to him and what Dumblefuck has been doing for many years since he was given to the Dursleys. Griphook has also promised that, he along with several higher ups of goblins, are going to be taking back the money and things that the old coot has taken from him.

To be honest, Harry didn't really care if some of his money don't ever come back, the most important ones really are the heirlooms that were taken. Besides, if he had any say, the fact that even though half of the things he inherited were supposed to be shared with his sister, he wouldn't be able to spend all of the money he gained in the next 100 or more lifetimes if given to him.

He shook his head, but then again, since he was going to turn into a vampire and will live forever is another story. The only added bonus is that he was finally free of Voldermort and his Death Eaters after defeating him and some of his notorious henchmen not even two months ago in the Battle of Hogwarts.

So he was for once relieved of a great burden on his shoulders and to know that nothing is finally standing in his way of leading his own life.

**_No more_** Voldermort to hurt him.

_**No more**_ Dursleys to tell him that he wasn't worth shit.

_**No more**_ Dumbledore to 'look and take care' of him or know more of his lies.

**_No more_** so called 'Best Friends' to hassle and annoy him.

_**No more**_ crazy bitches who only wants him for his money.

**_No more_** people who would criticize him for doing things wrong.

And **no more** people who would try to take advantage of him because of his status and popularity.

He wasn't going to take shit anymore from people even if all the wizarding world went against him in England.

Enough is enough!

Harry also knew that he was smart enough to take a seat in for his N.E.W.T.s if he wanted. He really didn't have to go back to his final year in Hogwarts knowing after what the bastard of the school headmaster and some other people did to him. He didn't want his friends to know that he was actually intelligent enough and has been hiding it for years now. It was thanks to one Hermione Granger who didn't want anyone else to beat her that made Harry hid his intelligence because that was how his headmaster wanted it to be.

Ron was supposed to be his confident and to tell him all his secrets, Hermione was the smart one and the person that Harry was to always seek out for answers, and Harry was only supposed to be the weapon and is only used for excelling the Defense of the Dark Arts a.k.a. DADA and nothing else.

Though the headmaster didn't know that Harry wasn't going to stand by and be ordered, and besides, he wasn't the son of a marauder for nothing and the hat even told him and wanted him to be placed in Slytherin for a reason. How stupid on their part did they think he was?

Anyway, he was actually scheduled to take the exams required for the N.E.W.T.s tomorrow in the ministry before he was going to leave for the United States. He was really thankful for the private meeting he had with Madam Bones to help schedule him for the N.E.W.T.s in secret. She told him that he really deserved the helping hand because of what he did for the ministry and also for the wizarding world for getting rid of their most evil Dark Lord.

She was thankful herself that the people who were starting to really corrupt the government were taken out before a greater damage could be done. Since after Cornelius Fudge did not believe Harry after the second war began, he and a horrid woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge were literally kicked out of the office for fraternizing with the enemy in the early start of Harry's sixth year.

Harry knew that they worked for Voldermort thanks to the connections and dreams that he shared with the Dark Lord. He saw that Fudge and Umbridge were being paid to benefit Voldermort's rise to power. Harry didn't think twice after he remembered the next day about his dream and so he did what he did.

Fudge and Umbridge were both found out thanks to Harry tipping Madam Bones via secret owl message about it with a proof attached to his note by having a pensive showing that they both had collaborated with the Dark Lord and had the Dark Marks on their forearms. Which in the end made Madam Bones take in the mantle of being the new Minister head after giving the previous minister and his goon the Veritaserum by doing it in front of the Wizengamots and Aurors themselves. She also showed the proof of the pensive that Harry sent for everyone to see.

So that was taken care of and it left many people relieved that they were finally kicked out. Both were currently rotting in Azkaban for at least a year or so now.

As Harry got up after looking over the documents more clearly, he went to lay down on his bed with his eyes closed. He was so glad that the one thing he would not miss in the world was needing his glasses. With the help of one potions master in Hogwarts, he didn't think that he would be able to have his visions back and looking so clear and sharp as if he never even needed glasses before. He really was thankful to his potion's Professor- Severus Snape.

It was actually in secret that Harry had decided to seek out his professor. He really didn't want his friends and especially one manipulative bastard to know what he was doing. He also didn't know why he was so compelled to seek the man out knowing that said man hated his guts. But thanks to one night with him being in such a depressive state in an abandoned classroom practically bawling his eyes out, his professor had come in and had taken him into his arms and had actually given him some comfort.

It was probably the third time that Harry felt comfortable with someone without flinching, after all, he was never given such things to him by anyone before. He only ever felt pain, sorrow and suffering under the hands of his so called relatives that aren't even his real relatives to begin with. The first two times have only been ever shared with both Sirius and Remus.

The man then became someone important to him after he thought he lost Sirius first to the Veil in the Ministries and later Remus on the mission for the Order in the same year. Severus Snape became someone who he was able to trust and talk to and found that he was actually his mom's best friend. So without any thought, Harry decided to try his luck and get to know the man that wasn't always barking at his students for any simple mistakes or having his pitch black eyes looking like they would want to use you for a potions ingredient.

No, Harry was glad he took the chance of getting to know the person who his mom had trusted and who he later wanted to be part of his life after taking care of him thanks to one awful incident after Harry came back from the end of his fifth year. He had broken many bones, several limbs, ribs and having the most horrible bruise on the left side of his face.

Shocking Severus to his very core and he wasn't alone, Lucius happened to be there with him when Harry came to see Severus in his private rooms right after dinner, and dodging his annoying friends, before passing out in front of them and with it, his glamors fell after keeping it up for so many hours during the ride to Hogwarts.

Making the two men gasp in horror and vowed right then and there to help the Harry Potter that they didn't really know before and the fact that Lucius was there in Severus' private rooms because his son, Draco, was worried for his best friend, which Draco confessed to his father that Harry could really be in trouble or worse if no one was to take action to help him. The truth of it hitting them in the face made Lucius' cold heart burn with a fire so strong that he knew he would do anything to help Harry because no magical child should even be placed with muggles because of their great fear of them.

So there goes the most beautiful and real friendship that Harry has ever started with one snarky potions master, Severus Snape and the ever pureblood and actually a family man type, Lucius Malfoy. All that took place during the middle of his sixth year.

He couldn't believe that the two Malfoys and Severus were actually part of the reason that he was able to beat the Dark Lord. Harry was glad that he became friends with Draco in secret after during his fourth year. That was also the reason how he found that Lucius Malfoy wasn't there that day when Voldermort came back because someone else had taken his place and polyjuiced as him. The savior couldn't believe that he was going to leave without even flooing them his decisions.

Oh well, he will just write to them about leaving and hope that Draco or even Severus wouldn't be too upset with him in not letting them know the plan that he was leaving England, maybe for good? He didn't realize that the time went by so fast that it was already eleven in the evening.

He met up with Griphook at four in the afternoon that day and didn't get out of the bank until a little after seven. He was given dinner in his room by Tom, the owner, at around seven-thirty and then he went over the documents around eight. Really? He was thinking that long and time had gone by because of him thinking about the events that took place that day and the past two years of his life without his godfathers.

But then again, he has every reason to be so out of it because of so many shocking news. He didn't believe that his life can finally head to a direction where no one else is making decisions for him but himself and that he wasn't going to be bothered by shallow people surrounding him. The type of people who only wants him for things that greedy people can get out of being his friend or being friends with the 'SAVIOR'.

With his mind finally clearing out, Harry slowly drifted off to a peaceful state in a very long time. A smile was plastered on his face as his thoughts were all made of seeing his family again and getting away from the people who would only bring him down.

~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~.~(o)~

Harry got up the next day, bright and early. After taking a shower, gotten dressed, ate his breakfast and relaxing knowing that he didn't really have to worry about the exam because he knew that he was going to get high scores anyway. He was supposed to take the N.E.W.T.s exam at nine that morning with Madam Bones overlooking his exam.

So without any further ado, Harry grabbed his things and put the documents in a secured place before getting his trunk and shrinking them to put in his pocket. He gave a short goodbye to Tom before he left to go to the ministry at an apparating point a block or two away from The Leaky Cauldron at around 8:30 that morning and having about ten minutes to spare as he met up with Madam Bones at their meeting place.

The exam didn't take long for him, maybe a good two or three hours later, Harry was able to leave the ministry before heading off to his destinations, the London airport. The flight was supposed to leave for Forks, Washington at 12:15 that afternoon. So without anymore delay, Harry apparated to an apparation field in the airport and waited for about twenty minutes before his flight was called.

Without any troubles, such as some of the Order members who might of started to come looking for him, Harry boarded his plane for the U.S. without turning his back. He couldn't believe that everything was really happening. He was going to get what he really wanted with the exception of missing Draco, Severus, and Lucius in the picture, but then again, those men will most likely look for his arse faster than he can say 'snitch'.

Many hours later, Harry's plane had finally touched down and landed safely to his destinations, Forks Municipal Airport. He actually had to take another plane before he landed in Forks, Washington. But now, it didn't really matter because he was finally there. As Harry walked out of the plane and went inside the airport, he went to look for a pay phone. It was probably the one thing that the Dursleys were good for and that was teaching him some of muggle appliances or electrical things.

Once Harry found a pay phone, he went ahead and pulled out the piece of parchment that Griphook had written for him after Sirius and Remus has sent him the address and phone number of where they live.

As he dialed the numbers, he waited impatiently and hoping that he can finally hear the voice of his beloved godfather(s) because it all felt like a dream and its really been so long that he hasn't seen them. He didn't have to wait long because then, he finally heard someone picked up the phone on the other end of the line and said their 'Hello's', Harry almost dropped the phone in shock because of the familiar voice that he hasn't heard in the last two years.

Listening to the other person speaking with a tone that was reprimanding someone, Harry listened some more before stopping what the other had to say.

_'Hello? Is someone there? Just as a fair warning, it isn't funny to play some pranks on this number because my husband happens to be a cop. So I suggest that you stop this nonsense before-'_

Chuckling softly, Harry answered with a tearful tone, "Remmy, I'm here. I'm here in Forks, Washington in Forks Municipal Airport. Please come and get me."

Complete silence reigned for over a minute for Harry before he heard Remus screaming for Sirius and chatting excitedly to Harry.

_'HARRY? Is that really you? Why didn't you tell us when you were going to come right away. By Merlin, we didn't expect this. And don't take it the wrong way cub, I just meant we weren't prepared to pick you up and now Sirius will most likely fret. But anyways, we thought that it might take a while for you to get your paperworks done, but I'm glad you're finally here cub. We are really and truly glad. Don't worry, Sirius and I will come to pick you up right now. Sirius says 'Hi!' by the way. He is running around like some crazy person looking for his shoes before we head out to pick you up. We promise. Besides that, we have someone really special for you to meet. It's a surprise though so you won't know until we pick you up. Is that alright Harry? Sorry, I'm sure I didn't really give you enough time to answer all of what I am asking.'_

Laughing happily for the first time in a long while, Harry shook his head before replying enthusiastically,"It's alright Remmy. I'm glad that both of you are alright. But it was all thanks to Griphook and some few hook ups that I'm finally able to be here. I can't wait to see you and Siri again, Remmy. I also can't wait to see what my surprise is. Alright then Remus, I'll hang up now and wait for you guys to get here, alright? Is that okay?"

Hearing Remus chuckle in reply, he told Harry to stay put and wait for them until they get him. With Harry of course telling him that he will wait and not go anywhere like a good little boy, which earned a laugh with not only Remus but he also heard Sirius in the background.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I want to thank the people who came and read this story. I hope that you guys let me know how I'm doing and if I missed anything. Just PM me anytime about anything or if any of you guys have any suggestions or questions.


End file.
